Brotherhood
by Queen Sunstar
Summary: Brighton is critically wounded in battle. Eldstar must do the unthinkable by giving elemental powers to Waluigi, Wario, Mario, and Luigi. Can they stop Lowser and save Twila in time for her to go save Brighton? Chapter Twelve is here at last!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mario Brothers, only the story unfolding below, and some of the characters like Solance.

Queen Sunstar: Here is a little summery. When Brighton is critically wounded by Lowser, Eldstar must do the unthinkable by giving Waluigi, Wario, Mario, and Luigi each one of the elements so they can finally defeat Lowser forever.

Twila: Hmm, looks interesting, dear. One thing, what do you have against Brighton? I know he is a loudmouth and all, but why is it that he is the one injured in your stories?

Brighton: Yea, why is that?

Queen Sunstar: You were the only one that I could all but murder to give our heroes the focus to save the day. Read the story, and don't forget to review!

**Brotherhood**

**Chapter One: Battle in the Sky**

It was late evening. Brighton, the sun, prepared to slip beyond the horizon, where Solance, the second sun and Brightons partner in the sky, was waiting. Solance would shine for twenty-four hours, and it would go back to Brighton. Behind him, Twila was starting her twenty-four hour shift in the sky. Suddenly, Solance screamed. Brighton turned, and saw a dark shadow, in the shape of Bowser, except it had wings.

"Lowser, you dare threaten my skies? Solar Fire Rage!" Brighton attacked. Lowser merely weathered the attack.

"Brighton, prepare to be destroyed! Flaming fire breath!" Lowser returned fire. The attack hit Brighton, hard.

"I am the sun, you fool! Fire is my element!" Brighton absorbed most of the attack, and returned it, with double the power. Lowser screamed.

"You are the fool! Die, Brighton!" Lowser's next attack slammed into Brighton, and knocked him out of the sky. Solance screamed again. Lowser turned his attention on his next victim, Twila.

"You are coming with me!" Lowser warped over to the Moon, and captured her in seconds. He left the sky.

Solance pushed himself harder, trying to catch up with the falling Brighton. He reached out with both arms, and finally caught the falling sun.

"Brighton?" He gasped, panting from the flight. There was no answer.

"No1 Brighton, come on, wake up! You have to wake up!" Solance knew he was getting hysterical. He flamed out, and appeared in Eldstars Haven.

"Eldstar!" Solance called. The ancient star came.

"Solance, what happened? Who did this?" Eldstar asked, is voice calm. He was old, and wore a circlet on his head. He had a long white mustache.

"I don't know, Sire, but Brighton came under attack by a Bowser look-alike with wings." Solance said.

"Bowser look-alike with wings? Oh great creator, no, not Him, again!" Eldstar screamed.

"Who, Sire?" Solance asked.

"He, the vile, ancient Ruler of Kooplin, the one Koopalin himself, died fighting! He is the shadow, Lowser! He has come back again!" Eldstar cried.

"How do we stop something that powerful? If it made short work of Koopalin, who was pretty powerful, It will make short work of us!" Solance said.

"I will give the power of the four elements, Water, Earth, Fire, and Electricity to four humans on Earth. Bring me Sandstone." Eldstar said.

"Yes, Sire." Solance flamed out, to Starworld. He went straight to Sandstones cave.

"Sandstone? Are you home?" Solance called.

A golden yellow Yoshi with pale gold horn stepped forward.

"Solance, I am ready to go. I have foreseen these events." Sandstone said. She moved with the grace of a trained Dreamspeaker. She was one of the Hallowed Ones, a very powerful Yoshi. There were four Hallowed Ones, Windstone, Firestone, Sandstone, and Starstone. Starstone is the ruler of all Yoshi, and was the bridge to the great Creator. Firestone worked fire, and was red like fire, Windstone handled water, and was blue, the color of his element. Starstone was a deep dark purple, the color of late twilight. Starstone had silver wings. Firestone was an earthling, meaning he had no wings, or a horn. Starstone had a horn. She was the last of the winged Uni's. Sandstone was a Uni, and Windstone was a pegi, meaning he had wings. Solance stepped forward.

"Lets go, then." He said. He flamed out, while Sandstone dream traveled, and they arrived at Eldstars Haven.

"Sandstone, I have a favor to ask of you. I need you to contact these people via a dream. They are Waluigi, Wario, Mario, and Luigi. Tell them to come to me." Eldstar said.

"I will do that now. They are asleep." Sandstone said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queen Sunstar: The chapter is rather long, sorry. That is it for now. Next chapter: Night Visions.

Brighton: Why can't you go after Solance for a change? Why is it me you are going after?

Queen Sunstar: I already answered that one. By taking you out of the picture for a while, I am giving our Heroes the focus they need to save you.

Brighton: You mean I am going to live?

Queen Sunstar: keep pestering me, and I may be tempted to remove you entirely from the story!

Brighton: You wouldn't dare!

(Queen Sunstar hands Brighton a printout of a later chapter)

You dared. You will fix it, right?

Queen Sunstar: If you be good and stop pestering me, I may put you back into the story.

Twila: Don't forget to review, now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mario brothers, just some of the characters like Solance and the storyline.**

**Queen Sunstar: Here's Chapter two! Warning, extreme humor ahead!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter Two: Night Visions**

Sandstone lay with her head up, horn glowing. She mentally dream traveled to Waluigi's dream. He was dreaming of beating Luigi's baseball team with his own team. Sandstone entered the dream.

"Waluigi…Times of the essence… Eldstar calls for you…" She called. The dream dissolved around her, and Waluigi appeared. They were floating, but then, it was hard to tell, because it was all black.

"Sandstone? What are you doing in my dream?" Waluigi asked.

"You need to go to Eldstars Haven. I don't know how much time Brighton has left. Don't ask questions now. Eldstar will explain." Sandstone answered.

"But-" Waluigi started, but sandstone was gone.

Sandstone traveled to Wario's dream next. He was dreaming about eating garlic. The Uni yoshi shook her head and sighed. She entered the dream.

"Eldstar calls for you." She called.

"Wah! Waluigi was right! Eating garlic before bed can kill you! I'm too handsome to die!" Wario wailed, as the dream dissolved around them.

"No, you are not dying. Get a hold of yourself! Eldstar simply wishes to speak to you." Sandstone said.

"But you see Eldstar when you die!" Wario cried.

"Just come to Eldstars Haven." Sandstone felt the start of a headache. It was going to be a long night.

"Eldstar is going to kill me himself? What did I do to deserve such high honors?" Wario asked.

"For the last time, you are not going to die! Brighton might, if this goes on any longer." Sandstone said.

"What happened-" Wario was interrupted by Sandstone, dream traveling to Mario's dream. She sensed the romantic vibes long before she arrived. She stopped outside the dream bubble, and knocked on it. Mario emerged seconds later, fully dressed.

"What-a now, Sandstone?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"Eldstar wishes to speak with you. Go to Eldstars Haven, and all will become clear." Sandstone said.

"Who-a captured Peach, or-a Brighton, this-a time?" Mario asked.

"Peach is fine, it is Brighton. He was not captured. Eldstar will explain everything." Sandstone said, dream traveling before Mario could pry further.

Sandstone entered Luigi's dream. He was dreaming of Daisy.

"Luigi? Eldstar wishes to speak with you!" Sandstone called, preparing for yet another round of twenty questions. It never started.

"Okay. Where at?" Luigi asked.

"Eldstars Haven." Sandstone said.

"Okay. Tell him I am coming." Luigi said. Sandstone dream traveled back to the Haven.

"Well?" Eldstar asked her.

"They will come." Sandstone said. She was right. All four humans arrived within minutes of each other.

"Mario! Luigi! What are you two doing here? I thought it was going to be us!" Wario said.

"Funny, I assumed it was going to be Mario and I, pompous bag!" Luigi retorted.

"Hey! Scardy-cat!" Wario screamed back.

Mario and Waluigi looked at each other, and rolled their eyes.

"Hey garlic breath! Try a mint flavored breath mint!" Mario called, getting Warios attention.

"Hey! You take that back! Fire brain!" Wario screeched.

"Wario, he does have a valid point." Waluigi said.

"What are you implying, you twittering walking stick!" Wario screamed.

"HEY!" Eldstar screamed, getting their attention.

"What?" Waluigi asked, his hands on his ears. He removed his hands from his ears.

"Now that I have your attention, take a look through the window." Eldstar instructed. The four humans walked over to the huge bay window, and looked. What they saw took their breath away.

Brighton laid inside a golden bubble of fluid. His eyes were closed, and with each labored breath he took, a pencil line thin trail of blood flowed freely from a gapping wound on his chest. Outside the bubble, two of the other star spirits, Klevar and Kalmar, had their eyes closed, and their brows were furrowed in deep concentration.

"What happened to him?" Wario asked.

"Brighton was attacked by Lowser. Lowser did all that damage you see in there. Right now, Brighton is in suspended animation, as you can see by the golden bubble. Klevar and Kalmar are what is preventing him from," Eldstar stopped talking, and tried again, "From making the final journey." He finished. He looked like he had aged a thousand years in the five minutes he had been talking.

"Not Lowser, anything but Lowser!" Waluigi cried out, paling.

"What's wrong, bro?" Wario asked.

"Uh, Wario? Remember a few years ago when I left for two weeks and couldn't tell you why? Um, I was battling Lowser, in the spirit world. I ah, sort of um, died to get there. Technically, I am still dead." Waluigi said.

"Dude, to burst your bubble, you look pretty much alive to me." Wario said.

"True, I was given back my body, but I retained my ghost powers." Waluigi said, "Can a living person do this?" with that, Waluigi ghosted out and reappeared on Warios left. He ghosted out again, and reappeared back where he was originally standing.

"WHAAT? WAAH! ITS TRUE! WHAT SHOULD I DO?" Wario screamed, waddling around like a chicken with his head chopped off. Mario and Luigi were on the floor, laughing their heads off.

"Plan… a… funeral…" Luigi gasped out before laughing all over again at Wario's horrified expression.

"I CAN"T DO THAT! WHY WASN"T I NOTIFIED? I'VE GOT A LIVING DEAD BROTHER!" Wario screamed. Waluigi smacked him.

"Thank you I needed that." a much calmer Wario said.

'_What was I thinking?' _Eldstar thought, watching all this unfold.

"There is more. I need the four of you to embark on an adventure, together, to master your element and rescue Twila from Lowser's pure evil clutches. She alone can save Brighton. Waluigi! Step forward! I give you the power of water! Wario! Step forward! I give you the power of the earth! Mario! Step forward! I give you the power of fire! Luigi! Step forward! I give you the power of the Lightening! Your training will begin momentarily." Eldstar said.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: Whew, another long chapter. Next chapter: Training begins.**

**Twila: Don't forget to review, now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brighton: Queen Sunstar doesn't own anything regarding the Mario Brothers, only the story unfolding below, and some of the characters like Solance.**

**Twila: You are the disclaimer, now?**

**Brighton: Yes, I have been given the job of the disclaimer.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three: Training Begins**

"There is more. I need the four of you to embark on an adventure, together, to master your element and rescue Twila from Lowser's pure evil clutches. She alone can save Brighton. Waluigi! Step forward! I give you the power of water! Wario! Step forward! I give you the power of the earth! Mario! Step forward! I give you the power of fire! Luigi! Step forward! I give you the power of the Lightening! Your training will begin momentarily." Eldstar said, as the remaining four star spirits entered the room.

Muskular was pale blue, and wore a sailors hat on his head. Skolar was light purple, and wore a pair of glasses. He had a brown mustache. Mamar was yellow and wore a pink bow. Finally, Misstar was pink and wore a gold boa.

"Here are your trainers. Go train with them. This mission is urgent." Eldstar said.

"I am so going to talk to you later about the being dead issue." Wario grumbled, following Mamar. Misstar took Mario, Skolar took Luigi, and Muskular took Waluigi. The star spirits took them into different training rooms.

**Training Room One**

Misstar faced Mario.

"We don't have a lot of time. Eldstar has given us two hours to teach you the basics of using the elemental power you have received. To begin, lets start by making a fireball. You are not using the firebrand." Misstar explained. Mario nodded, and focused on his right hand, making a fireball. It was different then the fireballs he was used to making and using. He felt its eagerness to be released upon the world.

"Odd, I am-a feeling it talking-a to me." Mario noticed.

"That is normal. Let the fireball grow. Once you feel it trembling, release it." Misstar instructed. Mario did. The fireball flew across the room and left a dent in the wall.

"Very good! That move is the fireball." Misstar cheered.

**Training Room Two**

"Focus!" Skolar barked, causing Luigi to jump, and lose his concentration on the ball of electricity he was levitating. It went out the second Luigi lost his focus.

"Do you mind not doing that? Let me find my heart." Luigi said.

"You need to focus. In battle, you don't know what is going to happen. Lets try again." Skolar said.

"I have been in battles before. It was my hammer that felled the ghost of Cackletta." Luigi focused on his right hand, and formed a new ball of electricity. This time, he focused on nothing but the electricity. He released it, and it flew across the room, to smash into the wall.

"Good." Skolar said, "That was the electroball. We are out of time."

**Training Rooms Three, and Four**

Wario tossed a chunk of the floor at Mamar, of caught it with ease, and set it back down in its proper spot.

"You have mastered Earth Throw. Very good. Unfortunately, we are out of time." Mamar said.

"That move was cool!" Wario said, "do I have other moves that are cool like that?"

"You will learn those moves along the way." Mamar said.

Meanwhile in training room four, Waluigi balanced a ball of water at his fingertips. He shot it out at Muskular, who star warped out of the way.

"Good! You have mastered the Aquaball! We are out of time, now." Muskular said.

They all met outside the training rooms, in the hall. Sandstone was waiting for them. She led them back to the room with the big bay window. Eldstar was waiting for them.

In the heart of Koopalin, which was once called the Darklands, sat a huge castle. King Bowser stared, bored, out the window from his throne. Suddenly, a shadow that looked a lot like him except it had wings, flew by the window.

"What the… KAMICK!" Bowser bellowed. A blue robed magikoopa ran into the room.

"You bellowed, your largeness?" He asked.

"WHAT?" Bowser yelled.

"Oops, did I say largeness? I met greatness." Kamick said.

"You better have met greatness." Bowser said, growling.

"So, why did you bellow for me for?" Kamick asked.

"Something flew by the window. It looked like a cooler version of me, except it had wings. Is this an experiment of yours?" Bowser asked.

Kamick paled.

"No, Bowser, sir. He is called Lowser, and he is a shadow from the spirit world." Kamick said.

"Why so afraid?" Bowser asked. Kamicks behavior was starting to spook him.

"Long ago, King Lowser ruled Koopalin. His rule was ended by a powerful Warlord named Kooplin. Kooplin was a mighty wizard in his time. He died fighting Lowser, sire." Kamick said.

"Kooplin was pretty powerful, and if he died fighting Lowser, then we are doomed. Here is what we will do. Have the Koopalin Army ready to go at a moments notice." Bowser said, turning back to the window. Silently he wondered if his own army would be able to waste Lowser, if necessary.

"Lowser lived a long time ago. He was able to waste a powerful wizard of the light, so he could make short works out of you four. Be careful, and remember to practice you new abilities frequently. It appears Lowser has selected the Shadow Ridge Fortress as his keep. I have provided a map to help you get there. You will need the seven shadow keys to open the fortress and save Twila." Eldstar explained everything to them.

"Okay, lets-a go." Mario said.

They headed outside to the Star Road.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: And so ends another exciting chapter of Brotherhood. Chapter four, The Journey Begins, is next. **

**Twila: Don't forget to review, now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brighton: Queen Sunstar does not own the Mario Brothers, only the story and a few of the characters, like Solance.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four: The Journey Begins**

Twila, the moon, paced inside the tower room. This was all too familiar to her. She remembered the old days, when she would get captured and Brighton would come to her rescue. The memories brought tears to her eyes. She remembered the short fight in the sky, and of the injured Brighton, falling from the sky. She thought of the mental link shared by a sun to his moon.

'_Brighton… My love, can you hear me?_' She thought, waiting for a response. The response never came. There was the sound of stomping footsteps as a Dry Bowser came up the stairs. Dry Bowsers were like Dry Bones except they were skeletons of Bowser. (See The New Super Mario Bros, World eight, first castle) It shoved a plate of food through the slot in the door, and left. Twila ignored the plate. She continued to pace.

"I have got to get out of here! The question is, how? I've tried orbing, but nothing!" Twila fumed. Suddenly, a vision hit. She saw Brighton, inside a golden bubble of fluid. She watched him breath laboriously, and saw the thin trickle of blood seep into the fluid from Brightons chest. The vision ended.

"No! Brighton!" Twila dropped to her knees, crying uncontrollably.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is our first destination?" Waluigi asked Mario, who was carrying the map.

"The first-a key is in-a the Beanbean Kingdom. Prince Peasly and Queen Bean would-a be thrilled to see-a us again." Mario said.

"If we stay on the Star Road up to here, we can warp to Hoo Mountain." Waluigi said.

"How much further?" Wario whined.

"If my memory serves me right, it is another five mile walk yet." Waluigi said.

"My legs hurt! Why can't Waluigi ghost us there?" Wario complained five minutes later.

"Looks like somebody can't handle a little walk." Luigi remarked to Mario.

"Weegee," Mario warned.

"What? I can't egg the fat little turkey on anymore?" Luigi smirked.

"Hey! I am walking right in front of you! And, I am not fat! I have a lot of muscle!" Wario screamed, "See?" He showed off his bicep muscle.

"Wario, two things. Number one, your shirt ripped, and number two, why is the 'muscle' upside-down?" Waluigi chuckled.

"I haven't bunched it up, yet!" Wario cried.

"Alright already! I am-a tired of the-a bickering! Weegee, Waweegee, trade-a places!" Mario ordered, his voice stern.

"Yes bro." Waluigi and Luigi traded places in the line. They walked on in complete silence, until Waluigi pointed out the Old Solar Trail.

"It should be five minutes ahead." He said. They stepped off of Star Road, and traveled down a star lined path, up to a glittering stone pipe.

"This is it. Hoo Mountain, here we come." Waluigi said, tapping the pipe, and jumping in. the others followed. They arrived on Hoo Mountain. Waluigi shot out of the pipe first, and landed in a handstand. He back flipped out of the way of Mario, who landed on his feet. He moved out of Luigi's way. Luigi flipped through the air and landed gracefully on his feet. Wario shot out of the pipe, and landed on Luigi.

"Oh, squishy landing." He said.

"Maybe it-a is squishy for-a you, but I-a doubt Weegee is finding-a it very comfy." Mario said, chuckling.

"Wha- OW!" Wario climbed off of poor Luigi.

"Finally! I couldn't breathe under wide loads backside!" Luigi said, standing.

"For the last time, I am not fat! I have a lot of muscle!" Wario cried.

"Yea, flapping muscles! Don't run, we wouldn't want you to start flying!" Luigi teased.

"Weegee." Mario warned again.

"What? I am only pointing out the oblivious." Luigi said.

"I-a know you don't like-a Wario, but can't you two get-a long? Try, for-a the sake of-a the mission." Mario said.

"But is fun to tease him!" Luigi tried.

"Weegee, no-a more teasing Wario, Okay?" Mario said.

"Okay." Luigi said.

"Mario, why did you just stick up for me?" Wario asked.

"If this-a mission is-a to succeed, we-a can't be at-a each others throats. We have-a got to get-a along, if-a we hope-a to defeat Lowser to-a save Twila. Twila will-a save Brighton." Mario said.

A new smell assaulted their noses. It smelled of rotten eggs. Mario wrinkled his nose, and looked around. Hoo Mountain was not a volcano. He walked up to the edge and looked out over the kingdom. At the base of the mountain, a huge swath of land had been burned away, fires flickered in various places. The sky was darker then normal. The sun, whom Mario recognized as Solance, was shining, but his light wasn't cutting through the gloom.

"Something-a happened, brothers, something-a bad, very-a bad, is searching for-a the Shadow Keys as-a well." Mario said, "And what-a ever it is-a, is-a bound to be-a dangerous, so be-a on your toes. Wario, that-a means to be-a on alert, not-a stand on your toes!"

"Sorry!" Wario said, dropping down to his heels.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: An so, chapter four ends. Chapter Five, The First Shadow Key is Found, is next. The heroes will met an old foe from Paper Mario, the Thousand Year Door. I haven't decided on who yet. (waits a few minutes) Twila?**

**Twila: I know, Don't forget to review, now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Brighton: Queen Sunstar does not own anything regarding the Mario brothers except the unfolding story below and some of the characters like Solance.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Five: The First Shadow Key is Found**

The brothers began the task of climbing down the mountain. The had arrived in the outskirts of Hoo village, so it was an easy walk down the mountain. They came up to the blackened area of land. The rotten egg smell was much stronger. Toads and Beanians worked together, digging through the blackened remains of trees, rocks, and other debris for survivors.

"What happened here?" Luigi asked, taking in the destruction.

"I don't-a know, but we-a are about to-a find out." Mario said, pointing skyward at a tall, blond haired figure, flying toward them. The figure landed.

"Prince Peasley!" Luigi cried, recognizing the Prince of Beanbean Kingdom.

"Greetings, Mario, and Luigi. Your timing couldn't be better. Who are your other two traveling companions? Lets talk in the castle gardens." The Prince said, greeting them. His voice sounded strained.

"Okay." Mario followed Peasley, the others close behind him. They walked to castle Beanbean, and soon found themselves in a well kept garden. Peasley led them to a gazebo, and they all sat down,

"You already know two of us, Me and Weegee, the other two are Wario, and Waweegee. We are on a mission to find the shadow keys and save Twila, the moon, so she can save Brighton, the sun." Mario began, hiding his accent, something he did in times of duress.

"Hello." Wario and Waluigi chimed, at the mention of their names.

"Greetings to you two, and welcome to Beanbean. I will tell you what happened. It started last night, when mom and I had an argument over the defense of the southern border. She stormed off for a walk in the northern Beanbean valley flats, and a few hours later, fire rained from the sky. We found her barbequed remains a day later. Her death was my fault. She would still be alive today if I had only not brought up the southern border." Prince Peasley stopped talking. It was clear that the memory was causing him pain.

"The fire that rained from the sky, did you get any recording of it?" Waluigi asked.

"We did, in fact. Come with me." Peasley led the brothers inside the castle and up to the top left tower. The room was filled with numerous computer screens. The far wall was dominated by a huge black screen. Below it, was a VCR. A koopa troopa dressed in a security uniform sat at a desk, and monitored the feed coming in on the many computer screens.

"This is the control room, and this is officer Kopek, head of security here in the castle. We have live feeds covering every area of Beanbean. This is what you will want to see." Prince Peasley pulled a video out of a shelf of videos, and popped it into the VCR. Kopek pulled out a remote control and turned on the black screen. He pushed the play button. On screen, a beautiful sunset was taking place. Mario recognized Brighton, as he set beyond Hoo Mountain. Suddenly, the fading reds and yellows was blacked out by a large shape.

"Lowser..." Wario growled, getting shushed by the others.

On screen, a plume of fire rained down on the land. Out of nowhere, Brighton came flying, defending the sky. There was a brief struggle, which ended with Brighton falling, defeated, from his sky. The video ended.

"I watch it all unfold. I had hoped that His Grace would defeat Lowser." Kopek spoke up, speaking perfect English with a hint of a Koopalin accent.

"His Grace?" Wario asked, confused.

"Koopalinians worship the sun. They are reptilian by nature, so they rely on the heat that Brighton and Solance provide on a daily basis." Prince Peasley explained.

"I see, to them, the sun is their god." Wario said.

"Prince Peasley, do you know of the shadow keys?" Waluigi asked.

"Yes, Eldstar had them hidden after the second great universal war. Only two have resurfaced. There is one here in Beanbean, and one somewhere in Nimbus Land." Prince Peasley answered.

"The key here in Beanbean, where is it at?" Mario asked.

"It is inside the main lab of the Hooniversity. I'll call ahead and let them know you are coming." Prince Peasley said.

"Ok, we will head out." Mario said. They headed out to the castle grounds.

"When will we eat? I am starving!" Wario complained.

"We will eat after we get the first shadow key." Luigi said.

"I-a agree." Mario said.

"Fine then, I will snack on my garlic!" Wario pulled out a clove of garlic, and ate it.

"Wario! Eat a breath mint! Your breath is bad enough to wake the dead!" Luigi cried.

"My breath is not that bad! See?" Wario took a big breath and blew it out.

There was the sound of moving bones. A Dry Bowser stepped into their path. It growled.

"My breath was that bad!" Wario screamed.

"Hey! I fought one of these five months ago! It was an end of world boss!" Mario cried, "No worries! I know how to fight them! Eat fire!"

Mario threw a fireball at the Dry Bowser. It staggered, but kept coming. Waluigi tried a ball of water, but it only bounced off the skeleton. Wario tried throwing rocks at it. It staggered some more, but it kept right on coming.

"We need to try group attacks!" Luigi cried.

"I beat one of these things before. Let me try fire again!" Mario cried.

"Working together will work!" Luigi watched Mario power up a fireball, and powered up a ball of lightening. When Mario fired his fireball at the Dry Bowser, Luigi released his ball of lightening. Both attacks merged mid-flight and slammed into the Dry Bowser. It left a smoking hole in its side.

"Weegee! You were-a right! Lets-a attack as-a one!" Mario called. All four brothers formed a line. One by one, a water ball, a rock, a fireball, and a ball of lightening merged mid flight, and destroyed the Dry Bowser.

"We did it!" Waluigi said. He noticed that Wario was eating some breath mints.

"I ah, my breath stunk, so I'm fixing it!" Wario said, after everyone gave him an odd look.

They continued to walk down through southern Beanbean, and soon the towers of the Hooniversity came into view. They walked into the large building.

"Something is not right, here. It is quiet, way too quiet." Waluigi said.

"You are-a right." Mario whispered.

He led them to the main lab.

"Stop!" Luigi whispered, "I am hearing something!"

"What is it?" Wario asked.

"I can't tell! It sounds like somebody is talking!" Luigi whispered.

"Can you tell who?" Mario asked.

"Um, it sounds like-" Luigi never got to finish his sentence. The door flew open. Standing in the doorway was Grodus. (Paper Mario, The Thousand Year Door, third to last boss) Grodus wore the same basic outfit as before, except that it was all black. Even his staff was black.

"Grodus!" Mario screamed.

"Well, well, well, we meet at last. The first shadow key is mine! King Lowser will be thrilled to know I eliminated you!" Grodus snickered.

"Not if we eliminate you first!" Luigi cried.

"Lets work together like before!" Waluigi called.

"Agreed!" Mario cried, already forming a fireball. He let it fly. Wario levitated a rock and it joined the fireball. Soon, a ball of lightening and a ball of water joined the flaming rock. Grodus only chuckled evilly. The group attack only bounced harmlessly off of him.

"No way! It didn't work!" Waluigi cried.

"He just deflected our attacks!" Wario cried.

"Then we attack separately. Waweegee is first. Wario, myself, and Weegee are next." Mario said, "try to hit the x."

Waluigi fired off a ball of water. Wario was next, as he released a chunk of earth. Mario was right behind him with a fireball. Finally, Luigi released his ball of lightening. Each attack hit the X, and Grodus screamed.

"My turn! Fall of darkness!" Grodus screamed. It got dark, and purple lightening shot out everywhere. Luigi heard the others scream as they were hit by the lightening. He put his hand out and gathered the lightening. He threw it back toward Grodus. It hit home, and Grodus was defeated. The darkness fell away to reveal a shadow key.

"Yes! We have the first shadow key!" Luigi went and picked the black, faintly glowing key.

"Guys?" Luigi turned around. He saw Waluigi, on the floor, unmoving, with scorch marks up and down his body. Wario and Mario weren't in better shape.

"That lightening, I guess you guys weren't has lucky as I was." Luigi said.

"Ooh... I feel as if I was struck by lightening..." Wario was the first to come around. Mario was next.

"I am so going to feel this tomorrow..." Mario said, standing.

"Waluigi? Why isn't Waluigi coming around?" Wario asked.

"I am not sure. I think it is because water is weak against electricity." Luigi said.

"Did we get the key?" Waluigi asked, sitting up.

"Yes, and were you knocked out by the electricity?" Luigi asked.

"It was as if it were attracted to me. I was not knocked out, just stunned." Waluigi said, "Lets get back to castle Beanbean." All four brothers glowed for a brief second.

"What just happened?" Luigi asked.

"We have been given a power boost. Our powers have grown a little bit." Waluigi explained.

The four brothers stepped outside into the gloomy late afternoon.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: Whew, this one is a long chapter. The next chapter is Onward to Nimbus Land.**

**Twila: (bored) Don't forget to review, now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Brighton: Queen Sunstar does not own anything regarding the Mario brothers except the story unfolding below and a few of the characters like Solance.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Six: Onward to Nimbus Land!**

King Lowser was mad. Grodus had been defeated, by weaklings, no doubt. He stormed up to the tower room where Twila was being held captive.

Twila managed to get herself back under control. She picked at the now cold plate of food, and ignored it, again. She heard Lowser's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. She turned to the door, and waited. Lowser burst through, angry about something.

"Lowser, why did you capture me for? You know that my power will weaken until the night of the new…" Twila trailed off as realization hit.

"On the night you are the weakest, I can force you open, and release the Shadow Moon, Lunessa, who will reawaken the dreaded Nightmare Star, and the Dark Lord, my master himself, will rise and become this worlds sun!" Lowser rumbled.

"You wouldn't! Waluigi almost destroyed you that one time, and I am sure he won't hesitate to send you back into the spirit world where you belong! You creep!" Twila screamed.

"Waluigi won't be coming, Twila. He died fighting me!" Lowser growled.

"Here's a news flash! Brighton and Eldstar made Waluigi an Immortal! You won't be able to kill him this time around!" Twila cried.

"What? I will level the entire world for that!" Lowser roared, flying out the window. He blew fire down on the world below, blackening the landscape. Solance saw, and chose to fight back. The battle lasted for a few minutes, but Solance managed to force Lowser into a retreat.

Twila watched from the tower window, and thought. She was a living portal between the spirit world and the living world. Has she went through the lunar phases, her power would weaken down to the two day no moon, and strengthen until the two night full moon, when her power reached its max point. While there was no moon, she could be forced to go portal.

"I will fight it for as long as I can." She decided.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are back!" Prince Peasley said, waving from the front rampart.

"We have the Shadow Key! Wait until you hear who we fought to get it!" Luigi called.

Five minutes later, they were sitting out in the gazebo, eating dinner as they talked, much to Wario's joy.

"Food!" Wario cried, digging in.

"Lowser sent Grodus after us." Mario said, chewing on a forkful of spaghetti.

Waluigi looked up from his lasagna and nodded.

"It was a good thing I am already dead." He said, "And Wario, where are your table manners?"

"I foogoo to ack dem." Wario mumbled around a huge mouthful of spaghetti.

"Wario, chew and swallow, and don't talk with your mouth full." Waluigi scolded gently.

"Sorry, I said I forgot to pack them." Wario said, after swallowing.

"Aww, the big fat turkey is a slop!" Luigi snickered.

"Hey! When I get hungry, I get really hungry! Greenie!" Wario snapped.

"Weegee," Mario warned.

"I was only pointing out the oblivious!" Luigi cried.

"You are already dead?" Peasley asked, confused.

"Five years ago, Lowser threatened the safety of Eldstars Haven, and I was call to battle. I injured Lowser pretty badly, but he managed to kill me in the process of going to the spirit world. I woke up in the spirit world, and my battle continued with Lowser there. He lost the battle, and it was Brightons voice that guided me back to the living world. Eldstar gave me my body back, but as a side effect, I retained the ability to ghost travel, and to go invisible at will." Waluigi explained.

"I see, basically you are a ghost with a solid form." Peasley said, understanding.

"Waluigi and I are going to talk about that tonight." Wario said.

"Wario, use your napkin." Waluigi said.

"The next place to go is Nimbus Land. We will need to travel through Stardust Fields to get back to Mushroom Kingdom, and then travel down through Bandits Way, cross Midas Falls, pass Tadpole Pond, and see what Frogfucius knows about the Shadow Keys, travel over Star Hill, through Booster pass, and up into Bean Valley, climb up the beanstalk into Nimbus Land, and we will find the next key." Luigi said, laying out the next part of the journey.

"Luigi, this is Bean Valley. It is now called Beanbean. You would want to travel up north to the Beanbean Valley forge, to get to Nimbus Land." Prince Peasley pointed out.

"Well, that will save about two weeks worth of traveling." Luigi said, putting the map away. Unknown to him, he had the map upside down. The sky got dark again.

"What the- Its Lowser!" Mario screamed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lowser opened his mouth and blew fire down on the land below. Behind him, Solance cleared his throat.

"Lowser, instead of harming the land, turn your anger on me! You big, overstuffed excuse for a Bowser wanna-be!" Solance called.

Lowser heard, and turned.

"Prepare to die, solar boy!" Lowser made his first mistake of the battle.

"Nobody calls me solar boy and gets away with it! Double Fireball Ignite!" Solance attacked, releasing two fireballs, one from each hand, at Lowser. Both fireballs hit, and left smoking pits on Lowser's shell. Something was happening to Solance. Without him realizing it, his anger was transforming him into the formidable Summer Solstice. He realized this, and grinned.

"You will pay! Fire Breath!" Lowser turned up the heat. Summer Solstice felt the heat of the attack, and absorbed it.

"For the last time, I am a sun, which makes me impervious to fire, electricity, and other solar attacks. Try this one for size! Summer Solstice Deadly Blaze!" Summer Solstice released a deadly wave of fire, witch completely ravaged Lowser's shell. Lowser retreated, and Summer Solstice reverted back to Solance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amazing… I didn't know Solance had that kind of power in him!" Luigi breathed.

"Summer Solstice is much like a weaker version of Brightnova, Brightons evolved form. I thought Solance needed Brighton to help him evolve. Apparently, solar boy, has the same effect." Waluigi explained. From overhead, they heard Solance.

"I heard that! I am shining right over your heads, you know!" He screamed.

"Sorry! I was only explaining your evolved form to my brothers, and the Prince." Waluigi answered.

The next morning, bright and early, by the light of Brightstar, Brightons back up sun, they started out toward the Beanbean Valley Forge. Little did they know, something of pure evil was beginning to awaken.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: That is all for chapter six. I will be taking a three day break due to Halloween coming up, and the fact my cast on my left wrist is going to be removed on Wednesday. It could be late Thursday, early Friday, by the time I update again. I am not dropping the story, just taking a little break. I will be back to finish it, I promise! I don't break promises!**

**Brighton: I will make sure she finishes the story!**

**Twila: What are you doing down here at the bottom of the chapter? You are supposed to be the disclaimer!**

**Brighton: I got bored, being up there by myself! **

**Queen Sunstar: Get back to your post, Brighton! Twila, we are waiting.**

**Twila: I know, dear. Don't forget to review, now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Queen Sunstar: One of my readers was kind enough to point out that I had never described Solance in the last chapter. Solance is a sun. he is a humanoid with a sun shaped head much like Brighton. He is tall, about six ft two in, and wears a solid orange robe. He is younger then Brighton, and is Brightons student. When he becomes the formidable Summer Solstice, his robe turns gold and orange wings form on his back. **

**Brighton: Queen Sunstar does not own anything regarding the Mario brothers except Solance, and the story unfolding below.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Seven: Secrets**

Eldstar paced. He never paced, unless he was extremely worried about something. Every now and then, he would stop and hover by the big bay window. Inside, Brighton continued to sleep inside the golden ball of fluid. Misstar and Mamar replaced Klevar and Kalmar, in keeping the ball suspended in SA.

(**Note from Author: SA stands for suspended animation, a form of life just before death. This is used only by the star spirits in special cases, like Brightons massive chest injury, which he had received in the fight against Lowser. See chapter one**)

Eldstar turned away from the window.

'_I hope the boys get to Twila in time._" Eldstar thought. He called Muskular into the room.

"Yes, sir?" Muskular asked.

"I need you to go to Fate's Mountain, and find Fate. Tell him I need to talk with him." Eldstar told the younger star spirit. Muskular nodded, and orbed out to Mount Koopset, also known as Fates Mountain. Muskular reappeared at the base of the ancient volcano, and orbed up to its peak. He rang the gong, and in a cloud of white smoke, Fate appeared. Fate was a Koopa Troopa. His skin was not wrinkled, or dark green, normal aging signs of a Koopa Troopa, but Fate had a long beard, and carried the Staff of Knowledge. His shell was light green.

"Muskular, you seem troubled, child." Fates voice was kind.

"Fate, Eldstar wishes to speak with you. I am troubled, yes, but you will soon know why." Muscular said.

"This has to do with Brightons injuries, does it not?" Fate asked.

"Yes, I don't understand why Eldstar doesn't heal Brighton himself. He has done it before." Muskular said.

"Child, Eldstar can't heal Brighton this time around because this is a test." Fate said, "We mustn't keep Eldstar waiting, now!" Fate touched the tip of Muskulars left point, and orbed them both back to the Haven, before Muskular could pry further.

Eldstar sensed them orbing in, and turned to face them.

"Fate, its good of you to come. Muskular, please leave us now." Eldstar shooed Muskular out of the room.

"You sensed its early awakening, didn't you?" Fates tone was serious, now.

"I did sense its awakening, yes, but our only hope against it lies badly injured in SA." Eldstar said.

Skolar and Muskular pressed their ears against the door.

"Do you hear anything?" Muskular asked.

"No- wait! I hear them talking about sensing something awakening, no wait- Fate is walking toward us, quick! Orb out!" Skolar whispered back. Before the two stars could move, Fate flung the door open on them.

"Skolar! Muskular! Come on in! I think you two should know what is going on." Fate said, cheerfully. The two stars followed him.

"Eldstar looks pretty angry. We are so dead." Skolar whispered behind his shoulder to Muskular, who only scowled at him.

"For the record, this was your idea!" He hissed back.

They stood before Eldstar.

"What do you two think you were doing? This is behavior that Kalmar or Klevar would do!" Eldstar exploded.

"Now Eldstar, sir, lets calm down and-" Skolar tried.

"Calm down? Calm Down? This is calm! I have a dying sun to deal with, and I don't need you two eavesdropping on my every word!" Eldstars eyes were literally shooting sparks. Muskular gulped. If looks could kill, he and Skolar would be piles of dust on the ground.

"Enough! Eldstar, I know you are stressed right now, but don't take it out on two of your own stars! I created the Sky Legion to keep the peace, not start internal wars! If I wanted my newest creation to be a war world, I would have made it a war world!" Fate screamed. All three stars stared at him.

"Fate, are you the Great Creator?" Skolar asked.

"Who'd you think I was?" Fate snapped.

"I thought you were one of Eldstars special people that he uses to watch over Earth." Muskular said.

"Well, it was bound to get out someday! Yes, I am the Great Creator." Fate said.

"Then couldn't you heal Brighton?" Muskular asked.

"I can't heal His Grace. We need Twila to heal His Grace's injuries, but even then, her love may not be enough to save him. Eldstar, do you want to tell them, or should I?" Fate asked.

"I will tell them. Not too long ago, I sensed something reawakening, something pure evil. This something should have remained asleep for a much longer time. It is known as Belmoth. Belmoth is the Dark Creator. It is Belmoth that Fate fights the endless war against. Belmoth is a star spirit, like us, but he is blood red with black, soulless eyes. He fears one thing. He fears Brightnova, who is the evolved form of Brighton." Eldstar explained.

"Didn't Solaris, Brightons father, fight Belmoth?" Muskular asked.

"It took Solaris and Solarton, the Overlord, working as a team to finally overwhelm Belmoth." Eldstar explained. The stars and the Creator looked at one another, and each came to the same conclusion.

"We can only hope that the bros can get to Twila in time." Fate said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We will-a camp here-a, tonight." Mario said.

"Finally!" Wario dropped his pack on the ground, and sat on it.

"We could get into Nimbus Land tonight if we climb fast enough." Waluigi tried.

"No, Waweegee. It is-a a lot further then it-a looks." Mario said.

"Can we sleep yet?" Wario asked.

"We can sleep on hard ground, or, we climb up the first beanstalk and sleep on a cloud." Luigi said, "I vote cloud."

"All right-a. we will-a climb up to-a the first cloud. Wario, do-a you want to-a sleep on a cloud?" Mario roused the dozing Wario.

"Sleep on a cloud? I would race you if I weren't so tired." Wario said, standing and putting his pack up on his back. They climbed up the beanstalk. Two hours later, they reached the first cloud. Wario dropped his pack on the cloud and promptly curled up and fell asleep. Waluigi was the next to fall asleep. Mario and Luigi laid awake for sometime.

"It is-a further then I remember." Mario said.

"How far do you think we will get tomorrow?" Luigi yawned.

"We should reach the last layer of cloud tomorrow night and reach Nimbus Land the next morning. Good night." Mario rolled over to face the endless night sky. Lunella, a humanoid with a moon shaped head and solid blue robes, shone in the eastern sky. She is the wife of Solance. Soon, both Luigi and Mario were asleep.

Luigi woke before the others. He stretched, and noticed that his sleeves were different colors. One sleeve was orange, while the other was red. He felt his face, and found it to be sun shaped.

"What has happened to me?" Luigi stood, and noticed he was wearing an orange and red robe. He considered waking his brothers, but decided against it. A soft glow filled the cloud. Luigi turned to it.

"Brighton?" He asked, amazed by what he was seeing.

"Luigi, my son, I don't have much time. I am passing the Sunstone on to you." Brighton said, reaching up behind his neck to undo the clasp of the necklace he wore around his neck.

"I am confused, here. What is going on?" Luigi asked.

"Has Waluigi told you?" Brighton asked.

"He has only told us of his death." Luigi said.

"Looks like I will have to explain it. Luigi, you are my youngest son. Waluigi is my oldest, with Wario and Mario in the middle. Twila is your mother. You four are quadruplets." Brighton explained.

"I am going to kill Waluigi for this!" Luigi screamed.

"Your solar name is Brightsun. We had to send three of you down to Earth because of a law that stated that Twila and I could only have one child. We sent Waluigi down to find you. Here is the Sunstone." Brighton handed the Sunstone, a sun shaped golden yellow crystal on a silver chain, over to Luigi. He faded out, and Luigi woke up. He checked his sleeves and saw that they were both green.

"It was just a dream." Luigi felt something hard against his throat, and pulled out the Sunstone.

"No way! Its Brightons Sunstone! But how? That means it was real! Waluigi, you are so dead!" Luigi muttered out loud. He rolled over to face the reddening skyline.

One hour later, everybody was awake.

"Waluigi, how could you?" Luigi screamed. Mario and Wario looked at each other.

"What's his problem?" Wario asked, helping Mario start breakfast.

"I don't know." Mario said, stirring something brown in the pot. He began to pat it into a cake.

"Luigi, what did you dream about? Are you still dreaming?" Waluigi asked.

"I am fully awake! Brighton, or should I say Dad? He came here last night and gave me this! It is his Sunstone! What else are you hiding from us?" Luigi asked.

"I understand that you are mad. I will explain everything at breakfast. Mario, are the pancakes ready yet?" Waluigi asked.

"You mean the-a pot cakes?" Mario chuckled, "They will be done in a minute."

Five minutes later, they sat in a circle, and ate.

"What I am about to tell you will be hard to take. Luigi is right. I have kept secrets from all of you. We are a set of quadruplets, born to Brighton and Twila. They were forced to sent you three down to Earth because of a law that stated that they could only have one child. They kept me. I grew up as an only child. Father told me to go find you three when I reached the age of sixteen. I came to your world and met up with Wario when I was 21 years old. We finally met three years later. That was three years ago. Five years ago, I lost my life fighting Lowser, and became a starlet, working under Eldstar. Something bad happened. Smithy attacked the Star Road. Eldstar and the other six stars that make up the Sky Legion, fought back, but the road was destroyed and the Sky Legion was scattered through Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, do you remember Mallows cloud of brotherhood? If you will remember on Yos'ters Island, when you and Geno somehow put your hands inside it at the same time, and it said you two were twins, that was me, as Geno. I was the one that restored the Star Road, and healed the Sky Legion. As thanks, Eldstar gave me my body back. Technically, I am still dead, just Immortalized." Waluigi explained.

"We are all related? I am related to string bean?" Wario asked.

"Hey! I just learned I am the next sun!" Luigi cried.

"You were-a Geno? Luigi, what do-a you mean by-a the fact you are-a the next sun?" Mario asked.

"I have no more secrets to tell you." Waluigi said.

"Dad came to me last night. He said I was next in line to become the sun. He called me Brightsun, and gave me this." Luigi showed them the Sunstone.

"Is that Brighton's Sunstone?" Wario asked.

"Yes, it is. He said he didn't have much time left." Luigi said, slipping the crystal back under his shirt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are under attack! This is not a drill! I repeat, We are under attack! Koopalin Army members, please report to the main gates on the double! Civilians, please get behind the castle walls! This is not a drill!" Kamick repeated the message over and over again. Bowser was waiting at the main gates, were the sound of running feet could be heard. Behind him, Eleanor, Bowsers second wife, a light blue Nokis, punched in the codes that would prepare the castle for a fight. If something, the Star spirits forbid, were to overcome the army, the navy, and the air force, the civilians would fight the last desperate battle for their kingdom. Eleanor turned to her two sons, Koopa Troopa, and Paratroopa. They were her biological children, and Bowsers step-sons.

"Koopa, go to the northern tower and prepare to evolve. Paratroopa, go to the southern tower and prepare to evolve. You two may be Koopalins last hope." Eleanor said.

"Yes, mother." Both turtles ran off.

Eleanor turned to the window, where Kamick continued to relay his message, over and over again.

"The last one is through the door. You can stop, now." Eleanor said.

"Okay. Grandma Kammy's here, and her magic will protect you. I need to go join the army. As soon as you here me call, sent out Koopa and Paratroopa." Kamick used his magic to teleport out to the army.

"Be careful, out there, Bowser, my love." Eleanor whispered. She went and found Kammy.

"Do you know who is attacking us?" She asked.

Kammy turned to her.

"Belmoth has been reawakened. He is who we are fighting. I sent an emergency message to Skyland, Nimbus Land, Mushroom Kingdom, Beanbean Kingdom, the Sky Legion, Kong isles, Yoshi's Island, and to King Boo for help. They may not get here in time. This may be Koopalins last stand." Kammy answered. Just then, they heard Kamick call.

"Its Belmoth! Send out Koopa and Paratroopa now!" Kamick called.

"Go, Koopa, Go Paratroopa! They need you!" Eleanor called.

From the northern tower, a mighty dragon burst forth. This was Alda, guardian of fire. He was the evolved form of Koopa Troopa. He was covered in red scales, and large leathery wings stroked the air. Steam poured from Alda's nostrils. From the southern tower, a blue serpent shot forth. This was Calmar, guardian of water. He was the evolved form of Paratroopa. He was covered in blue scales, and coiled through the air. Long arms with three fingered hands, tipped with silver claws, pressed up against his heaving sides. Both guardians flew out to battle. Belmoth looked up as his Dark Army battled the Koopalin Army. The Koopalin Army knew that it had to hold on its own until the other Kingdoms came. This would be their last stand for their home.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: And thus, ends another exciting chapter. Can Koopalin hold off Belmoth, the Dark Creator himself, until the other kingdoms come? Find out in the next chapter, A Force to be Reckoned With, coming soon. In this chapter, the next shadow key is found, and Luigi must decide whether or not to leave his brothers and lead the Skyland Army against Belmoth, thus leaving his brothers to continue on without him to find the remaining five keys. **

**Twila: Please remember to review! Queen Sunstar does not care about what the reviews say about the story. She wants to know if it is good, bad, or what not. Don't be afraid, now. She will not complain! You can criticize the story to pieces, if you feel like it, and Queen Sunstar will be happy to correct any mistakes!**

**Queen Sunstar: I won't bite, honest! I love getting reviews! Review, review, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Brighton: Queen Sunstar does not own the Mario bros, just the story unfolding below, Solance, Belmoth, and Lunella. Fate is from Mario Party Seven. You will find him at the top of the mountain, in the board that resembles China.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eight: A Force to be Reckoned With**

"Finally…" Wario wheezed as he pulled himself up into Nimbus Land. Suddenly, Sergeant Flutter shot by. Wario managed to get away from the edge of the opening as the Sergeant flew by. He flew straight into the castle.

"What is his problem?" Waluigi asked.

"Lets-a go find out." Mario led the way into the castle.

They walked through the halls and into the throne room.

"Koopalin is under heavy attack! Its Belmoth!" Sergeant Flutter was screaming.

"We will help you out! Koopalin should not stand alone against our common foe!" King Nimbus looked up to see the brothers. His son, Mallow, saw Mario and ran to him.

"Mario! I missed you!" He cried, running up to his friend.

"Mallow, have you gotten taller since the last time I saw you?" Mario teased his friend.

"Mario!" Mallow said.

"Mario! Nice to see you again! Who are they?" King Nimbus asked.

"These are my brothers, Waluigi, Wario, and Luigi." Mario introduced everyone.

"Mallow, good to see you to. I was Geno, when we first met." Waluigi said.

"No way!" Mallow cried, running over to him.

"We have urgent matters to tend to. Mallow, go raise the army, and the Air force. We need to provide aid to Koopalin." King Nimbus said.

"Yes, dad." Mallow ran off.

"King Nimbus, do you know of the shadow keys?" Mario asked, hiding his accent once again.

"I do, in fact. I have one right here." The king turned to a chest sitting beside him, "Prince Peasley called ahead to give me a heads up." He opened the chest and removed the key. He handed it to Mario. Luigi suddenly yelped and pulled the Sunstone out from under his shirt. It was glowing brightly.

"Luigi?" Sergeant Flutter asked, concerned.

"I am okay. The Sunstone flared up." Luigi said.

"Luigi, you are glowing." Wario spoke up.

Luigi looked down at himself. He was glowing brightly, much like the Sunstone was.

"What in the world is happening to me?" He asked.

"You are changing!" Mario cried.

"I am?" Luigi felt his body lighten, as if he had just lost half of his body weight. His clothes were replaced by an orange and red robe, and his head became sun shaped. The glow died down.

"Your Grace." King Nimbus bowed his head.

"Luigi, you just became a sun." Waluigi said.

"Brighton called me Brightsun, and said I am the heir to the throne of Skyland. I think this means that I am to lead Skyland into battle." Luigi said, "King Nimbus, there is no need to be royal around me."

"Brightsun, You need to gather the Skyland army and go to Koopalins aid!" Sergeant Flutter said.

"I can't lead Skyland. I have to finish up the quest with my brothers, first." Brightsun said.

"I am afraid you can't do that. You have to lead Skyland into battle." King Nimbus said.

"You are right. I am scared. I don't even know the first thing about leading a country. I can't do it." Brightsun said.

"If it is so hard to decide, pick your brothers! We need your lightening powers!" Mario cried out.

Brightsun closed his eyes, thinking. He wondered which path to take, stay with family, or lead Skyland? He realized he knew the answer to that.

"I have decided. King Nimbus is right. Skyland needs a leader. I choose to lead Skyland. Right now, with the Dark One attacking Koopalin, all countries need to stand as one. It is the only way we will defeat the Dark One, and his armies. I will rejoin you guys later on, after I find away to defeat the Dark One." Brightsun decided. He looked to each of his brothers faces, one with its traditional scowl, one shocked in disbelief, and one saddened.

"But Weegee, we need you to…" Mario's voice trailed off.

"I know, but I have to go lead a country. Cheer up. Its not like I am leaving forever. I will rejoin you later on down the road." Brightsun said.

"King Nimbus, do you know where the other shadow keys are?" Waluigi asked, changing the subject.

"Two were known, and I think there is one in Forever Forest." King Nimbus said.

"Thanks. Bros, we go to Forever Forest." Waluigi said.

"I am off to Skyland." Brightsun flamed out, Brighton style. He let the flames guide him to the sky. The flames died out, and he was standing before Clockwork Castle.

"This is it." he entered the castle.

Meanwhile, Mario led the way back down the beanstalk. He looked at the map.

"We have to travel through stardust fields to get to Mushroom Kingdom, and then go north through Mushroom way to my house, and Forever Forest is west of there. It will be three days before we get there." Mario said.

"Too bad we can't warp there." Wario said.

"Wario, you are a genius. I just remembered that there is a warp pipe, and it is right over here." Mario parted the bush, to reveal a weed choked blue gray warp pipe.

"Does that thing still work?" Wario asked.

"It should." Mario said, clearing the weeds from the top of the pipe. He went first. Waluigi was nest, and Wario was last. The pipe was old, and there was a reason why it was no longer in use. The pipe spat Mario out at Forever Forest, Waluigi landed in Mushroom Way, and Wario hit the lake in Rose Way, causing the lake to flood nearby areas. Both Wario and Waluigi arrived at the conclusion that they were not in Forever Forest rather quickly. Mario realized that Wario and Waluigi were not with him.

"I knew the pipe was old and all, but it should still be working. Maybe they are stuck somewhere in it." Mario thought.

Meanwhile in Koopalin…

"Fall back!" Bowser ordered. Once again, the army dropped back a few feet. Bowser knew his troops couldn't hold out much longer. Then he heard a familiar war cry.

"It's the Kongs! And the Yoshies!" Kamick screamed, "They have come to our aid!"

"Koopalin, you look like you guys could use the help!" Donkey Kong called to Bowser.

"You guys love us!" Bowser cried. The Kongs and yoshies split, and entered the ragging battle. Slowly, but surely, the tide was starting to turn. From the east, Beanbean and Mushroom Kingdom charged forward. From the north, Nimbus Land and Skyland surged forward. All seven armies had Belmoth surrounded.

"Surrender now! Belmoth!" Prince Peasley challenged.

"Never!" Belmoth rose into the sky, were Brightsun and Brightstar were waiting.

"How about now?" Brightstar looked like Brighton. He was Brightons younger brother, and worked as Brightons back up sun.

"Never!" Belmoth charged at the two suns.

"Celestial thunder rage!" Brightsun led the attack.

"Celestial fireballs ignite!" Brightstar was right behind him. Both attacks merged mid-flight, and crashed into the evil star. Belmoth screamed, and retreated with his army.

"Go back to your brothers, Brightsun. I will deal with Skyland." Brightstar said.

"I can't, not yet anyway." Brightsun said.

"You are right. Go lead Skyland. They need you right now." Brightstar returned to his post in the sky.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: that is it for chapter eight. Next chapter, Reunion, focuses solely on the three missing brothers and watches as they fight their own worst fears as they each find a shadow Key.**

**Twila: (Bored) Don't forget to review, review, review, review, review, review, Review, **

**Queen Sunstar: Twila, shut up!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Brighton: Queen Sunstar doesn't own the Mario brothers, only the story unfolding below and some of the characters such as Belmoth, Solance, and Lunella. Onward to the next chapter of the story!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Nine: Reunion**

"Where am I? This is not Forever Forest." Wario looked around. He swam over to an island and crawled up onto it. There was a yellow tile on it. The tile was old, and had rotted through in its center. Wario touched it, and the tile took off, with Wario hanging on for dear life. The tile stopped, and Wario managed to fly up and onto it. His backside crashed through the center of the tile, and it went flying backward to the island it started on. Before Wario could move, the tile shot forward again. When it stopped this time, Wario went flying across the lake and rolled to a stop at the edge of a field.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Uh oh. Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I am too young and gorgeous to die! Oof! Oww. Mario and Waluigi rode those things? They oughta put warning signs up!" Wario stood, and saw a piece of paper tacked to a fence. It read, Warning! Tiles move at breakneck speeds!

"Oh great now I see it." Wario said out loud.

Something growled behind him. He turned, and screamed. It was a large fire snake. It growled again.

"Ayeeee! Not one of you weirdoes!" Wario screamed.

He waddled as fast as he could. The snake gained on him. He could feel the things hot breath on his back. Then he remembered that fire snakes despised water with a vengeance. Wario turned, and saw the lake behind the snake.

"Take this!" Wario formed a rock in his hand and threw it at the fire snakes head. It hissed as the rock hit home. Quickly, Wario waddled around the snake and hurried back to the water. He lifted a rock from the ground, and heaved it at the snake. It charged at him again.

"Where is Waluigi when you need him?" Wario muttered.

He lifted another rock. This one was hollow in the middle, and Wario carefully dipped it into the lake. He turned, and dumped it on the snake. Steam hissed, and the snake roared in pain. It died as its fire was put out. Suddenly, there was a glow. Where the snake once lay, stood Sandstone, the Uni Yoshi.

"Wario, good job. Here is your reward." Sandstone handed Wario a Shadow Key, and a yoshi egg. Wario glowed for a second.

"What just happened?" Wario asked.

"Your power got a little stronger, and you learned a new move called Rock Slide. The egg is one of Starstone's eggs. She clutched four eggs recently, and now we know why. Take care of the egg, and when it hatches, you will understand." Sandstone said.

"Wait, if Starstone laid four eggs, are these eggs going to hatch into the new Hallowed Ones?" Wario asked.

"The Hallowed Ones will never die. You have been given your new partner." Sandstone touched her horn to Warios forehead, and Dream traveled him to Forever Forest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waluigi landed in an undignified position in Mushroom way.

"This isn't Forever Forest." He said out loud, looking around. He heard a giggle behind him, and turned around. He saw a goomba, with a clown nose on. It grinned evilly, and shape shifted right before his eyes into none other then Geno.

"Remember when you were me?" the doll chuckled.

"Yes, I remember. I met Mario, and discovered he was one of my brothers." Waluigi said.

"Remember your worst fear?" Geno advanced forward.

"I have no fear. I overcame those childhood fears by growing up." Waluigi was sweating.

"I am you. I know you inside out. We never overcame one fear in particular, this fear formed after we met our brothers." Geno said. Waluigi gulped, and pulled on the collar of his shirt. His back hit a tree. The doll continued its slow advance.

"You are afraid, very afraid, of losing them again, of losing your parents, of losing the love of your life…" the doll whispered, his voice becoming low and menacing.

"You keep Violet out of this!" Waluigi sputtered, forming a ball of water in his hands. He threw it at Geno.

"uh uh," Geno put his hand up, and stopped the attack in its tracks. Waluigi sweat dropped.

"What do you want from me?" Waluigi asked.

"Once you realize your fears, I'll go away…" Geno whispered.

"Alright! I admit! I have fears! I am terrified of losing the ones I love! Happy now?" Waluigi screamed.

"finally." Geno shape shifted again, this time into Windstone, a parayoshi. Windstone applauded.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would never admit to your fears. Here is the shadow key, and your egg." Windstone said.

Waluigi felt the familiar feeling of new power coursing through him.

"I have learned a new move called tsunami wave." He said, taking the egg and the key from the blue yoshi with large silver wings.

"The egg contains your new partner." Windstone said, "Climb on, I will take you to Forever Forest."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario felt as if he had been walking forever. He finally stopped walking, and decided to camp for the night. It wasn't long before he was asleep.

Mario dreamed he was fighting Bowser, but for some reason, he was losing the fight. Bowsers hot fiery breath seamed to be everywhere at once.

"Why am I losing for? I have never lost!" Mario dove out of the way of another stream of fire, but it caught his pant leg on fire. Mario beat out the flames quickly.

"You are fighting scared, Mario." Bowser taunted.

"I am not afraid of you, you overgrown, over stuffed, excuse for a lizard!" Mario shot back.

"Why you little!" Bowser threw himself on top of Mario. He moved so fast that Mario couldn't get out of the way in time and got trapped under Bowsers huge body.

"Losing some weight wouldn't kill you, turkey butt!" Mario gasped, squirming around, trying to wiggle out from under Bowser.

"What did you call me?" Bowser wrapped his claws around Mario's neck, and squeezed.

"Urk! Can't breathe!" Mario gasped. Black spots appeared in his vision.

"Who is winning now, Mario?" Bowser taunted.

Mario's eyes widened. He realized what was keeping him from winning the fight.

"I am not afraid to lose to you!" Mario choked out.

Using strength he didn't know he had, Mario managed to get his hands and knees under himself. He managed to get up onto his knees and get his hands around Bowsers neck, and he threw him over his shoulders, into the wall.

"Looks like I lose again! Go wake up. Firestone is waiting for you." Bowser stood, and lumbered off. Mario woke up gasping.

"About time! I was beginning to think you let your fear win after all." Firestone said.

"I didn't know I was afraid to lose to Bowser." Mario said, massaging his neck.

"You were afraid to lose, period. It would have been the same if Starstone used Brighton, instead of Bowser, or Smithy. Here is the key, and here is your egg. The egg contains your future partner, and you have learned wildfire tsunami." Firestone said.

Windstone and Sandstone appeared as Starstone walked up to them. Wario, and Waluigi handed over their shadow keys, and were ecstatic about finally being together again. Starstone got things settled down.

"I bet you are curious about the shadow keys. They are needed for a reason. It is time I tell you everything. Lowser escaped from the dimension I had originally locked him in, and I need those keys purified by Brighton in order to lock Lowser back up. This time, I am doing it right. Lowser can't be destroyed until the Dark one is destroyed. Brightsun and Brightstar did well in driving him out of Koopalin. The eggs you three received, are my recent clutch. There is a forth one, which has been given to Brightsun. Take care of them. They are important in your quest. There is a key in Skyland, and one in Starworld." Starstone explained.

"We need to save Twila in order for Brighton to be saved. Then Lowser can be locked back up, and Fate can finally vanquish Belmoth." Mario said.

"That is basically what you need to do. We will see you in Starworld." Starstone said, winking out with Firestone in tow. Sandstone dream traveled, and Windstone opened his wings and ghosted out.

"Lets get some sleep, bros. We have a long road ahead of us, yet." Mario said.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: Thus ends chapter nine. Chapter Ten, Endurance, is next. This chapter focuses on Brightsun as he runs Skyland and learns several important lessons about being the ruler of a country. Also in this chapter, the next shadow key is found, and Grodus returns for another fight with the Mario Bros. Luigi will return. He is currently Brightsun. (Waits) Twila, we are waiting.**

**Twila: Not until you apologize!**

**Queen Sunstar: Okay fine, I am sorry for snapping at you last chapter. **

**Twila: Thank you! Don't forget to review, now! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Queen Sunstar: I am back with a new chapter of Brotherhood! **

**Brighton: Queen Sunstar doesn't own anything regarding the Mario Bros, just the story, and some of the characters like Solance. Queen Sunstar, what are you doing up here at the top of the chapter with me?**

**Queen Sunstar: I got excited because I finished another chapter of the story.**

**Brighton: Do I get saved yet?**

**Queen Sunstar: You will be saved in the exciting finale, chapter twelve.**

**Brighton: Alright! Now I know for a fact that I do get saved!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Ten: Revelations **

"Brightsun, you and the army are back so soon?" A Shy Away (Super Mario RPG) asked. His name tag read Shalom. Brightsun noticed that there was Braille on top of the letters.

"Yes, there wasn't much we could do, except drive the Dark One out of Koopalin. I want the army to be ready to deploy at a moments notice. He will be back, Shalom" Brightsun answered.

"It will be done, Your Grace." Shalom replied, bowing respectfully.

Brightsun groaned inwardly to himself. He knew he was going to have to get used to being treated like a royal.

"I wonder if I could go see Daisy. I miss her so much right now." Brightsun thought out loud.

"Brightsun, I am afraid to tell you this, but because you are a sun, now, Your love to Daisy can never happen. You belong in the sky, she belongs to the ground. You can never have her." Shalom said.

"What? No Daisy? But-" Brightsun was interrupted.

"Enough of this talk of Daisy. You have maters of importance to attend to in the office." Shalom ordered.

"Yes, Shalom." Brightsun walked up to the third floor of Clockwork Castle and entered the large office. It took his breath away. A huge bay window dominated one wall, bookshelves lined the other two walls. Computer screens showing various parts of Skyland covered the final wall. A large desk and chair sat in the center of the room. Clouds floated lazily by the window. The walls were dark wood paneled, and the floor was wooden, the ceiling was white. On the desk, a computer sat in front of a keyboard, and a stack of papers sat next to it. Brightsun sat down at the desk. Shalom brought in a short stack of papers, and set them down in front of Brightsun.

"Sign or veto these bills, sir." Shalom said.

Brightsun got busy. After a while, he grew bored. He looked over to the computer and its keyboard, and noticed something strange about it. Its keys showed the Braille alphabet on top of the actual letters. Brightsun thought back to the last party here at Clockwork Castle, and remembered that a shy guy had handed Brighton a piece of paper. Everyone had been shocked to watch as Brighton pulled out a pair of reading glass and quickly read through the papers contents.

**FLASHBACK**

"What?" Brighton turned back to the Mario bros and the princesses.

"You use reading glasses?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, but only to read." Brighton answered.

"I didn't know that." Daisy said.

The party had continued until Twila came in holding a small case

"Brighton, I am thrilled to know your contacts case can see." She said.

"Those are my spares! Honest!" Brighton said.

"And why don't I believe you?" Twila asked.

"You never do." Brighton answered.

"If you actually wear them once in a while, it would be amazing! Now put them on, before I do it for you!" Twila said.

**END FLASHBACK**

Brightsun shook his head to clear it, and went back to work. Minutes later, he finished signing in the last bill. Shalom came in.

"Good, you are finished, Brightsun. Your main duty to Skyland is over." Shalom said.

"What does Brighton do to run Skyland?" Brightsun asked.

"He signs bills into laws, he can veto certain bills, In court, he presides over cases that threaten national security, He shines as the main sun in the sky every other day, He also must listen to the three houses of the Parliament and act according to their decisions. The Parliament has three different houses, the House of the Sun, the House of the Moon, and the House of the Sky. The House of the Sky is of the people of Skyland, the House of the Sun is made up of representatives from Skylands seven regions, and is the smallest House, and the House of the Moon, our newest addition, has representatives from all fifty districts of Skyland. The House of the Sky is the largest of the three Houses with exactly 135 members, the House of the Moon has 100 members, and the House of the Sun has 35 members. Twila is the head of the House of the Moon and has the power to break ties, and step in for Brighton if necessary. Brightstar is the head of the House of the Sky, and is Brightons back up sun in the sky.

Brighton is the Head of the House of the Sun and is the Ruler of Skyland. You are the heir to the throne, so you will need to know this." Shalom answered.

"I knew there was more then meets the eye about ruling a country!" Brightsun stood, and walked to the window.

Below him, a large town spread out from the Castle gates. Blue skies surrounded the town.

"The town is called Solarsky." Shalom said.

"I wonder how my brothers are doing." Brightsun replied a few minutes later.

"I was instructed in a dream sent by Starstone herself to give you this shadow key, and this egg. The egg contains your partner." Shalom said, handing over the egg and shadow key. Brightsun reverted back to Luigi, and glowed briefly.

"What happened?" Luigi asked.

"You got more powerful. You can use celestial thunder rage in human form now." Shalom answered, "And here come your brothers."

Luigi ran out to meet them.

"Weegee! Or should-a I say your majesty?" Mario asked.

"Call me by name when I am in human form, and by royal title when I am in sun form." Luigi answered.

"Dude, are ya going to rejoin us again?" Wario asked.

"I don't know." Luigi said.

"What is more important to you? Your family, or your country?" Waluigi asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I don't know if I can leave Skyland yet." Luigi said.

Brightstar flamed in behind them.

"Go with your brothers, Luigi. I will run Skyland until you return, or Brighton finally returns from Eldstars Haven. You have to hurry, now. Times running out for Brighton, and for Twila. In two days, she will be at the new moon phase, and be completely powerless." Brightstar said.

"You sure?" Luigi asked.

"I am sure." Brightstar said, "Go save your parents."

"We will, Brightstar, We will." Waluigi said.

The four brothers started off. They walked back to the Cloud Depot.

"Where to next?" Mario asked.

"Starworld." Luigi answered.

They stepped out on a large golden tile.

"I am not riding one of those things! I almost got killed last time I rode one of those things!" Wario cried.

"Okay, pompous bag, you can stay here, at the fire snake farm over there." Waluigi snickered.

Wario turned, and came face to face with a fire snake that had leaned out over its fence. Wario gulped nervously. The snake hissed, spitting out a steady stream of fire.

"WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Wario dove onto the tile.

"Now we can go up to Starworld." Waluigi said, hitting the correct code. Wario noticed that each number was printed twice, once in English, and once in Braille.

The tile had a metal fence around it. It moved slowly into a tube marked Starworld. A sign dropped in with Starworld printed in Braille. It went up as they entered the tube.

"What's with all the Braille?" Wario asked, "We are not blind."

"This is a new adaptation for those who can't see. Brighton can't see the way we can. To him, everything is white, with a splash of color here and there. He uses Braille to see." Waluigi explained.

"Are you saying that Brighton is blind?" Mario asked.

"Legally, he is blind. He can see a little bit." Waluigi said.

"Remember that party a few months ago? Brighton was using reading glasses to read a note a shy guy messenger gave him, and a short while after that, Twila handed him his contacts and told him to wear them." Luigi said, trying not to get scared because it had gotten dark inside the tube. He didn't have to worry, because the tile started to glow.

"Brighton only wears the contacts because they give the impression of pupils in his eyes. If you notice, he does not have pupils, like we do. Twila can see pretty well." Waluigi continued.

The tile started to slow, and soon burst forth into brilliant starlight. It stopped at the Starworld Depot. They climbed off the tile, and walked into Starworld. Right away, they could tell that something was wrong, horribly wrong. Broken lamp posts jutted out of the ground like silent sentries to some great catastrophe. Nothing moved. A rotten egg smell hung heavily in the air. Fires tinted the starry sky pink.

"Oh no… not Starworld!" Waluigi cried out.

"Lowser did this just like in Beanbean! I am going solar so I can levitate and see if I can see anything!" Luigi focused on the Sunstone, and transformed into Brightsun. He levitated up over the ruins, and stared out at the destruction.

"Anything?" Waluigi asked, worry reflected in his eyes.

"There is a crater, and two unmoving forms next to it. One of them is human, and one of them is a yellow Yoshi." Brightsun called down.

Waluigi took off, it was all Brightsun could do to stay ahead of him. He dove down to skim the ground, almost making Waluigi trip over him. He landed inside the crater, and transformed back to Luigi. Waluigi skidded to a stop next to the human, a woman. The woman had long dark hair, and wore a dark blue dress. The dress was in the same style as the ones Peach wore. Luigi recognized her as Violet, the human guardian of Starworld. Luigi turned to the yellow Yoshi, and recognized it as Sandbar, Sandstones brother. Sandbar was darker and heavier then Sandstone, and had green boots and green spikes running down his back. His saddle was purple, showing that he was the favored mount of the guardian.

"Violet, can you hear me?" Waluigi asked. The woman stirred.

"Wally, I am fine. Sandbar, my poor baby!" Violet sat up and crawled over to the Yoshi. Relief showed on Waluigi's face. Wario snickered.

"Aww, Wally's got a lover!" Wario chortled.

"Wario, drop it! Just drop it!" Waluigi cried.

"Sandbar? Can you hear me, my baby?" Violet tried to rouse the fallen Yoshi to no avail.

Mario felt along the Yoshi's long neck, and felt bone where there should not be bone. He felt Sandbar jerk as his hand ran by the broken area of his neck.

"Did somebody remember to by a few cans of Able juice while shopping for supplies in Skyland?" Mario turned to Wario and Waluigi. They both looked at one another.

"I thought Wario picked some up." Waluigi said.

"I thought Waluigi picked some up." Wario said.

"You idiots!" Mario glared at them.

"Since Brighton can heal, I wonder if in solar mode if I can heal." Luigi said, putting a stop to the argument. He went solar, and to his surprise, healed Sandbars broken neck. He devolved.

"Sandbar?" Violet asked.

"Hmm… what happened, Violet?" Sandbar asked, climbing to his feet.

"Lowser attacked, love. We tried to hold him off, but he defeated us." Violet stroked the Yoshi's nose.

"Do you still have the shadow key?" Waluigi asked.

"Lowser took it." Violet said.

"We need to go to Shadow Ridge, and reclaim the key." Mario said.

"Take the star road and turn off at Ztarry Way to get to Shadow Ridge." Violet said.

"Be careful! Lowser has the five weapon beasts under his command!" Sandbar said.

Waluigi sweat dropped.

"Not Excalibur, Hamera, Bowis, Axmili, or Spectra. They broke their vows, and are now working for Lowser." He whispered.

"Uh, Waluigi, would you run that by us again in simpler terms?" Wario asked.

"Long ago, Five mighty weapon beasts were forged by the ancient stars to help protect this world. The beasts swore to never to go evil, and promised to protect the world by guarding the five portal ways into other planes of this world. They were a sword named Excalibur, a hammer named Hamera, a battle axe named Axmili, a bow named Bowis, and their leader, a powerful scepter named Spectra." Waluigi looked like he might be sick, "In order to turn them back to the light, their creators will have to challenge them directly."

"This just keeps getting worse and worse. If it comes to it, we can meet them in battle, and win, right?" Mario asked.

"We can try, but I doubt we will win." Waluigi said.

The four brothers said good bye to Violet, and walked down the Star Road.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: Chapter ten is done! Next chapter, Big Rescue, is next. In this chapter, the boys find the last shadow key, but can they get to Twila in time before Lowser forces her to go portal? that's up next. Grodus was supposed to make an appearance this chapter, but I thought that introducing Violet and Sandbar, plus the discovery about the Weapon Beasts, which you will learn more about next chapter, would be enough. **

**Twila: Chapter twelve is going to be the last chapter, folks! You can read more about us in Conquering the Darkness, and A Hero's Farwell. Please review! Reviews make our day! Don't be afraid to leave a Review, now! Queen Sunstar promises to answer every review she gets, good or bad! If you want to flame her story, go right on ahead! Reviews tell us you love us! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Brighton: Chapter eleven is here. Like before, Queen Sunstar does not own anything regarding the Mario Bros, just the story, and some of the characters like Solance.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11: Big Rescue**

Solance relieved Brightstar at noon over Beanbean. The dark patch of ground stood out like an ugly scar, running along the base of Mount Hoo. Solance sighed. He hoped Waluigi, Wario, Mario, and Luigi would save Twila so she could go save Brighton.

'_Only Brighton can save us from Lowser. What if the boys are too late to save Twila? Stars! I can't think like this! The boys will save Twila!_' Solance thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twila heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She turned toward the door. Lowser entered the room.

"I still have power, Lowser, enough to defy you with!" Twila replied.

"Tomorrow night, you will go portal, whether you want to or not!" Lowser snarled.

"I am sure that Waluigi is coming. He will make sure you are dead this time." Twila stared directly into Lowser's eyes.

"He will not find you." Lowser continued. He turned and left.

Twila ran to the window, and watched as the surrounding black land vanished.

"No, he's put up a cloak around the fortress." She cried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The star road was beautiful. Rainbow light reflected off the tiles. There was a star shaped tile every five miles with the name of a star spirit on it. The seven star tiles were laid in the order of the sky legion, with Eldstar first, and Kalmar last. The brothers spent a night on the star tile with the name, Mamar, written on it.

"Skolar's tile is the best one to sleep on because it is so warm." Wario said, rolling up his sleeping bag.

"If I remember correctly, it goes Eldstar, Misstar, Skolar, Muskular, Klevar, Mamar, and Kalmar." Waluigi said, standing with his pack slung onto his back. He led the way. Wario pulled out a clove of garlic, and thought about it.

"You have to think about eating now?" Luigi asked.

"I am not sure if I want breath that can wake the dead." Wario said.

"Look! it's the gateway into the dark realm! Shadow Ridge is up ahead!" Waluigi cried.

They walked up to a black arch. Something red had been splattered over it. A face with glowing red eyes gleamed from the top of the arch.

"Is that blood?" Luigi asked, fighting to keep from gagging.

"It is. This is the gate guarded by Spectra. It opened once, a long time ago, but Solaris and Spectra worked as a team to close it. This blood belongs to Solaris. He bled to death, closing the portal. It is open again, and I hope Brighton is strong enough to close it. We must travel through it." Waluigi stepped through the arch first. Wario and Mario followed, and Mario reached out and pulled Luigi through the arch.

It was dark. There was no sunlight, starlight, or moonlight. There was a rotten egg smell in the air. The air was heavy, and hot. It was too dark to see anything. Mario lit his hand. His fireball cast a soft orange glow. Something was ahead, something big.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eldstar was pacing again. Fate stood by the big bay window, and watched Muskular and Skolar hard at work, keeping Brighton, who continued to sleep peacefully, suspended in SA. Eldstar stopped suddenly.

"Spectra!" Eldstar screamed, orbing out.

"Spectra? Oh god no, not the weapon beast leader! Eldstar! Get back here! Spectra is not himself! He will kill you!" Fate orbed after Eldstar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that Spectra?" Wario asked.

The thing turned. Its body was golden, and a yellow topaz rested on its head. Its eyes opened, to show two glowing red orbs. Its mouth curved into an evil smile. A black mustache covered its top lip.

"**I am Spectra, Staff of Eldstar, and your worst nightmare!**" Spectra's voice was unusually deep.

"Spectra, you broke your vow to Eldstar?" Waluigi asked.

"**Eldstar is nothing compared to my new user! I am stronger then I would ever be under Eldstar!**" Spectra chuckled.

"I would like to challenge that, Spectra." A new voice said.

"Its Eldstar himself! I thought he never left his Haven!" Wario cried, recognizing Eldstars voice.

"**So the old user comes… Challenge accepted! Prepare to die, old geezer!**" Spectra cried.

"Who are you calling old? I may be old, but I'll never die! Haley's Squall!" Eldstar attacked the scepter with a mighty meteor storm.

"**I can do one better. Shadowy Squall!**" Spectra returned fire with a dark version of Eldstars attack. Both attacks hit with a terrible explosion. All four brothers screamed as the ground broke up under their feet.

"Wah! I'm too beautiful to die!" Wario wailed.

"Beautiful, you? You call your fat beautiful?" Luigi wailed back, trying in vain to keep his footing.

"What are you implying, string bean?" Wario asked.

"Would you two shut up and focus on staying alive?" Mario roared from nearby.

"He said I'm fat!" Wario cried.

"You are fat, you walking tub of lard! Move it!" Mario screamed back.

"WHAAT? WHY I OUTTA BEAM YOU FOR THAT!" Wario flew on top of Mario, and started punching him.

"Wario!" Waluigi screamed, "The ledge is too unstable to hold your weight!"

Fate orbed in, and orbed out to reappear on the ledge. He grabbed both Mario and Wario and orbed out to reappear up on the ledge.

"Both of you, stop! I am at my wits end with this world! Wario, land another punch, and I'll throw you off this ledge! it's a promise, too, and yes, I would dare! This world is way too unstable for this kind of fight! Wario! I don't care if Mario started it! I'll finish it! This is Raymore, a dark world, and Wario, that is it! If you don't want to die, stop trying to go after Mario!" Fate picked up Wario and dangled him over the edge. A stray attack hit right below Wario, who screamed like a girl.

"Now that they are separated, and Wario, squirm, and I will drop you. Raymore is the darkest of the dark worlds, where light can never shine. When I first created the infant universe, I discovered that I had one planet too many. That is why Earth is half dark world and half light world. Earths mother world is Aldamore, an old mother world. Its father world was Raymore, a middle aged dark world. Wario, I have had it with you!" Fate dropped Wario, "He is not falling, I am using my power to make him hover, maybe now he will learn not to tempt me. As I was saying, Earth was born half light world and half dark world. It can never go fully light, or fully dark for that mater, and yes, before anybody asks, I am the great creator. Earth is out of balance. It is up to Brighton to restore the balance." Fate finished, levitating Wario until he was eye level with him, "Will you be good?"

"Yes, Fate, I will be good." Wario said.

Fate set him down on the ledge. Eldstar started glowing.

"Spectra, I can implode and destroy everything!" Eldstar glowed brighter.

"**Eldstar, you do realize if you destroy the Earth, you will upset the great balance! I won't let that happen! Star shield!**" Spectra blazed gold, and formed a shield around Eldstar. Eldstar dimmed his glow.

"Spectra, are you back with me yet?" Eldstar asked.

"**You didn't implode? Ooh… my aching head…. Why am I on Raymore of all places? Eldstar, did we fight?**" Spectra asked, his eyes changed from red to blue.

"We did fight, and you performed an act of pure goodness by protecting the Earth from my implosion. I realized that an act of goodness would override what ever Lowser did to you. You must have came here in the haze that evil had over you." Eldstar said.

"**The other weapon beasts have turned to Lowser, but I may be able to restore them. I will call them to me. Hamera! Excalibur! Bowis! Axmili! Come to me!**" Spectra turned from his creator, and watched as the weapons came.

"**Spectra, you called?**" Hamera asked.

"**Hamera, whose side are you on? All of you, tell me who you follow, now!**" Spectra ordered.

"**You, of course.**" Axmili said.

"**No, are you good or evil?**" Spectra tried again.

"**Uhhhh, Evil?**" Excalibur tried.

"**No, do you follow Lowser, or Eldstar?**" Spectra tried again.

"**Eldstar, of course. We followed you here to try to break Lowser's hold on you. Speaking of which, I need a new string, thanks to you! I am supposed to curve! Do I? No!-**" Bowis was interrupted by Axmili.

"**Bowis, shut up already! You aren't the only one who took damage! My paint got scratched!**" Axmili complained.

"**You? Look at my shaft! I got chewed up! I am going to need a new shaft when this is over!**" Hamera cried.

"**You three, shut up! I am going to need to be rebuilt! Look at my hilt, and my blade! I am not supposed to bend!**" Excalibur cried. Spectra stomped the ground, causing a small earthquake. The other four weapons turned.

"**We will head back to Eldstars Haven, and get patched up by our creators. Eldstar, led the way. I am not fit to lead the weapons any longer, and I will take any punishment you see fit for turning evil.**" Spectra brought some order among the weapons.

"Spectra, you were forced against your will to turn evil. I will not punish you. I never punished Excalibur after he got corrupted by Smithy. You guys are not good, and not evil. You were designed to protect the portals while this world formed. Lets go back to my Haven." Eldstar orbed out.

"And that's that. I am going to stabilize Raymore while I still can." Fate raised the staff of knowledge, and white light shot forward. The quaking stopped, and Raymore stabilized.

"Fate, take Brightons Sunstone and make sure he has it. He will need it in his upcoming battle." Luigi said, handing the creator the Sunstone.

"Go get the last key, and save Twila!" Fate called, orbing out.

"So those were the weapon beasts. There is the fortress over there, on Shadow Ridge. Lets go." Luigi said.

"I hate to burst you bubble, string bean, but there is no way to get there. The distance between here and there is too wide to jump, even for Mario." Wario pointed out.

"Not a problem. Gather around me, and I will ghost us over." Waluigi said.

Wario, Mario, and Luigi gathered around Waluigi. They each reached out, and touched him. Waluigi closed his eyes, and focused on the distant ledge. They felt their feet leave the ground, and had a sensation of flying. Seconds later, they were standing on the ledge.

"So that is ghost traveling." Mario said.

"Yes, it has been a while since I ghosted more then just myself." Waluigi said, "Lets get moving."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lowser held the last shadow key. He wanted to crush it, to blow fire and melt it, how he hated the very site of the key! It was the seven keys that played a big part in locking him away before, in that place. He thought of Brighton, who had been the one who locked him away after joining forces with Starstone. He thought of their battle, and the satisfaction he had felt, watching the Sun plummet from his sky.

"If I was able to defeat the main sun, how come Summer Solstice was able to force me out of the sky? He did a number on my battle shell!" Lowser stood, as a dry bones clattered into the room, falling apart at Lowser's feet.

"Yes?" Lowser made a mental note to make sure there were no dry bones, or dry Bowsers in his army.

The head moved.

"Lowser, Sire, the moon is gone from the sky. Twila should be at her weakest now." The head said.

"Good, I am about to go get her and bring her to the court yard where she will go portal." Lowser lumbered off, wings folded at his sides.

"Lowser, Sire! You wouldn't mind putting me back together first?" the Dry Bones asked. His answer was a kick to his tail bones.

The Dry Bones head nudged his torso upright, then reattached his bones. Sadly, he didn't put himself back together right, and walked out to join the rest of the Dry Bones on his hands. His arms and legs were switched, his legs were where his arms were supposed to be. His head was down where his tail bones were supposed to go, and his tail bones were where his head should be. When he nudged his torso upright, he didn't realize it was upside down.

Twila heard Lowser long before she saw him. The door swung open, and Lowser entered.

"Twila, it is time to go portal, and herald in a new time, the time of Dark Lord Solarflare!" Lowser growled, using his dark magic to bind Twila's wrists together. He dragged the helpless Moon along behind him.

Twila went willingly. She centered her thoughts on Brighton, and focused on nothing else but the wounded Sun. They arrived at the courtyard. Twila noticed that one Dry Bones was jumping up and down on his hands, and clapping with his feet. She refocused on Brighton.

"It is time to call Dark Lady Lunessa home! This Moon will do more then become a portal! She will become the body of the Dark Moon! It shall begin now!" Lowser began to chant, "Fulmen nox noctis cento-onis adfero flamma, fulmen bicornis abscindo adligo!"

Twila focused with all her might on Brighton. She remembered her marriage to the Sun, the birth of their four sons, Waluigi, Wario, Mario, and Luigi, The anguish of having to send three of their sons down to Earth, the pain of being separated from Brighton during the Sky War against Nimbus Land, memories, each more painful then the last flashed before Twila's mind. She fought back, replacing each sad memory with a happy one, like Waluigi's first steps, Brighton and baby Waluigi on the floor, playing together, ten year old Waluigi and his first pet, a baby fairy yoshi playing outside under Brightons supervision, and eighteen year old Waluigi leaving to find his missing brothers. She felt a sudden power surge, and knew where it came from.

At the same moment, Waluigi, Wario, Mario, and Luigi burst through the front gate.

"Lowser, let her go!" Luigi screamed, going solar.

"Dry bones, attack them!" Lowser screamed.

"Its time for a Tsunami Wave!" Waluigi sent forth a huge wave of water that caused Dry Bones left and right to die as the pure water hit them.

"Celestial Thunder Rage!" Luigi, after becoming Brightsun, attacked Lowser.

Mario freed Twila from the shadow binds around her wrists by blasting them one with a fireball. Wario joined Brightsun and heaved rocks at Lowser, stunning the evil Koopa.

"Waluigi! Get the shadow key, and meet us outside!" Mario screamed, running for the gate with Twila beside him. Waluigi ghosted over to the still knocked out Lowser, and ghosted away with the final key. Brightsun took Wario, and flamed out with him in tow. They met up outside the gate.

"Twila, are you okay?" Mario asked.

"I am fine. We need to go to Eldstars Haven, so I can save Brighton. I hope we are not too late." Twila said.

"I can flame us there." Brightsun said, "Gather around me."

Everyone gathered around the young Sun, and a warm sensation filled them. Flames obscured their eyes, and seconds later, they appeared inside the main room of Eldstars Haven. Twila ran to the window. Eldstar and Spectra replaced Skolar and Mamar in keeping Brighton in SA. She tapped the glass, and Eldstar looked up. He only shook his head sadly at her, and lifted the golden bubble. Spectra carefully floated Brighton over to a white table, and turned away from Twila.

"No, I was too late to save Brighton!" She screamed. Her world spun, and darkness fell like a blanket over her body.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: And Chapter eleven ends. Chapter Twelve, the Final Battle, is next! No spoilers this time! Am I evil?**

**Twila: You are totally evil. **

**Brighton: You didn't just kill me, right?**

**Queen Sunstar: you are going to have to wait like everyone else. The next update will take place next week. Until then, see ya'll later!**

**Twila: I am in shock.**

**Brighton: Don't forget to review, now!**

**Twila: Hey! that's my line! You are supposed to stay at the top of the chapter!**

**Brighton: I got bored up there!**

**Twila: (Rolling her eyes) get back up there, now! Don't forget- Aww to heck with it. Just review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Brighton: This is it, readers! Chapter twelve is here! Queen Sunstar does not own the Mario bros, just the story, and some of the characters like Solance.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"No! I was too late to save Brighton!" Twila cried. Her world spun, and darkness fell like a blanket over her body.

Cold liquid splashed against her face. She woke up sputtering, and sopping wet. Waluigi stood over her, his hand glowing faintly.

"WALUIGI!" Twila screamed, hovering over the now wet floor, "COULD YOU HAVE WOKEN ME WITHOUT A COLD SHOWER?"

"You fainted, and Brighton…" Waluigi didn't finish.

"No- I am not going to faint this time, so put the hand away!- I want to see Brighton." Twila said, glaring at Waluigi.

"**Follow me.**" Bowis said.

Bowis had been repaired by Muskular. He Led Twila down into the room which the bay window overlooked.

Eldstar turned to Fate.

"We can only hope she has come into that power. It is Brighton's only hope." Fate replied.

Eldstar nodded. He and the other Star spirits watched through the window. Fate, the four other Weapon Beasts, and the brothers watched with them.

Twila approached Brighton.

"Brighton, I know you are still there. I know you can hear me. I can't live without you. I need you! I, I, I love you! Come back to me!" Twila stopped to wipe away her tears.

Up behind the window, Fate smacked his head with his hand in exasperation.

"Skyland needs its Ruler! Please, come back to me!" Twila tried again. A single tear dripped down her left cheek, and fell. Suddenly, a soft blue glow filled the room. The tear solidified into a blue crystal, and locked in place on Twilas Moonstone. Her hands glowed blue.

"What is this new power?" Twila asked out loud, hearing the call of the Phoenix.

"_Twila, congratulations. You are now a full-fledged Phoenix. You can use your Phoenix powers now._" A woman's voice spoke.

"Phoenix powers? That's right! I have forgotten. My parents are from the line of Phoenix Moons. Please, let this work." Twila placed both hands on Brightons injured chest, and healed the injury.

"Brighton?" She tried.

"Hmm…Twila…" Brighton slowly woke up.

"You are back! Brighton, I missed you! I thought I lost you!" Twila cried, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Twila, don't get all mushy on me!" Brighton said.

Behind them, Bowis sniffled.

"**That was way better then a romance movie!**" The Bow said, crying.

"Oh Bowis, you big softy." Brighton said, turning his head toward the Weapon Beast.

"**Brighton, you do realize you were dead, right?**" Bowis asked.

"I couldn't have been dead. Twila can't heal the dead." Brighton said.

"Brighton, I got my phoenix powers finally, so I can heal the dead." Twila said.

Brighton turned back to her.

"Really? That is good, my love." Brighton said. Twila inched closer to Brighton.

"I thought I lost you, Brighton. Your love gave me the power to bring you back." Twila said, leaning in even closer still.

Just as the two celestials were about to meet in a passionate kiss, Eldstar and Fate came in, interrupting what would have been a steamy moment.

"**Oh come on! It was about to get really good in here!**" Bowis complained.

"Good to have you back, Brighton. Twila, good work." Fate said, ignoring Bowis.

"Lowser is on his way here, and Brighton, it is up to you to stop him." Eldstar said, giving Bowis a dirty look.

"Lowser killed me the last time we met in battle. It is hopeless. This is a war we have lost." Brighton replied, sitting up.

"Brighton…" Eldstar tried.

"I don't want to hear it. I have been through enough wars to know when it is hopeless." Brighton didn't give Eldstar a chance to finish.

"Brighton, cut the loser attitude! Don't you realize you are their last hope in this? Only you stand in the way of Lowser and complete control of the darkness! You don't have a say in this anymore!" Fate said.

Brighton turned away from them, and turned over what Fate said in his head. Finally, he turned back to them.

"I will go out there and fight. If I fail, Twila, don't heal me. Let me go. I have been brought back from death two times too many. Death is something you don't cheat. I will do everything in my power to stay alive out there. I go alone. This is my battle against Lowser, and no one is to get involved. Do you understand me?" Brighton stood.

"But Brighton-" Twila tried. Brighton cut her off.

"I know it is hard to lose the ones you love, Twila, but everyone has to go through it. Even phoenix moons have to go through it." Brighton said.

"I don't want to lose you, Brighton!" Twila cried.

"Remember that I have always loved you, and always will love you. I will be right here in your heart, my love. You need to let me go." Brighton turned to the door, and a shocked Bowis.

"**Why are you talking like you wont survive the upcoming battle, Brighton?**" Bowis asked.

"Because, old friend, I plan to waste Lowser with the Sunstone, and no sun has ever survived using it before." Brighton explained.

"**Then be the first to survive!**" Bowis screamed.

"Bowis, look at it this way. The level of power held in the Sunstone is a lot higher then all suns put together, and even if we suns combined power with you guys, the star spirits, the brothers, and the moons, it still wont be enough. Let me go, my friend." Brighton walked out the door, into the main area.

"Brighton, wait!" Fate ran to catch up with him.

"Yes?" Brighton stopped walking.

"You need the Sunstone. Luigi gave it to me, and I am giving it back to you." Fate handed the Sunstone back to Brighton.

"Thanks, Fate." Brighton took the Sunstone and put it back around his neck. It weight felt so familiar to him. He walked out the front doors of the Haven.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lowser roared his fury to the black sky.

"I need a better form!" He screamed.

The clouds parted, revealing a Sun shrouded in darkness. His robes were black, and his eyes were red. His body was black.

"My pet, you failed to open the portal. Why should I give you a more powerful form?" The sun snarled.

"Lord Solarflare, I failed because I was weak. If I had a more powerful form, I could recapture Twila, and try again." Lowser said.

"I have a better idea. You failed to kill Brighton the first time around, so I am giving you a more powerful form so you can kill Brighton and make sure he really is dead. You better not fail me again." Solarflare said, raising his left hand. A bolt of powerful black magic struck Lowser, and transformed him.

Lowsers claws grew longer, and more wicked. His body grew larger, and his wing span stretched over ¼ a mile. The spikes on his shell became deadly daggers, and the transformation was complete, after his body turned black and his eyes turned red. The power charged dragon demon took off for star road. He arrived, and waited.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brighton walked toward Lowser. Lowser chuckled.

"You better enjoy the laugh, Lowser, because it is the last one you will ever have. Prepare to be wasted!" Brighton said.

Lowser raised his right hand, and a part of star road shot up, trapping Brighton inside. Suddenly, the top part of the spire burst open, and Brighton stood on the ledge. His robes had changed to gold, and his eyes glowed yellow.

"Prepare to be wasted!" Brighton held the Sunstone.

"You won't win this time!" Lowser roared, raising both hands. Dark magic pooled at the palms of his hands.

Brighton placed both of his hands on ether side of the Sunstone, and pulled it apart. Inside, the pure light of Solon danced, waiting for an attack command.

"Ancient Sunstone Power!" Brighton released the light.

"Shadow of Argon, I call you forth! Ancient Shadow Power!" Lowser called, releasing the pure darkness of Argon.

Light and darkness met with a deafening roar. Brighton poured all the strength he could muster into the Sunstone, fighting with all he had. The darkness whittled down the light almost to its source. Brighton felt his arms shaking from the effort of holding the Sunstone. He realized his own mistake.

"I need them. Bowis is right, I can survive this with them. Waluigi, Wario, Mario, and Luigi, I need your power!" Brighton called, a tear forming at the corner of his right eye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luigi stiffened.

"Brighton is calling for us! He needs us!" Luigi cried.

"You are right, I can hear him too!" Mario realized.

"Lets go!" Wario said.

"I will ghost us there!" Waluigi said, "Gather around!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light and darkness continued to battle, and the light was losing. Brighton knew that in a few more minutes, the light would be terminated forever. He heard the sound of Waluigi ghosting in behind him. Waluigi and Wario stood on Brightons left while Mario and Luigi stood on Brightons right.

"Call the Elemental Bros!" Brighton ordered, the strain of the battle showing in his voice.

"Elemental bros?" Waluigi questioned.

"No time, to explain! In your heart, you know what, to do!" Brighton screamed desperately.

"Elemental Bros, we are calling, Water!" Waluigi started them off.

"Earth!" Wario wondered how he knew what to say.

"Fire!" Mario called.

"Electricity!" Luigi called.

"Ancient Sunstone Power!" Brighton called.

All four elements flowed into the mighty Sunstone. Blinding white light exploded from the Sunstone and plowed through Lowser, reducing him to a pile of dust. The light burned through the portal, and Solarflare was destroyed. Raymore was rebalanced, and the light faded. Brighton reverted back to himself, and dropped to the ground, panting.

"Brighton?" Mario asked, concerned.

"I am fine, just exhausted from holding that amount of power." Brighton said.

All four Brothers glowed brightly for a second.

"What happened?" Wario asked.

"You have become Elemental warriors, now. You can use the Elemental Bros attack, and have each learned new moves. Waluigi, you have celestial tidal wave, Wario, you have celestial natural disaster, Mario, you have Double fireball frenzy, and Luigi, you have Supreme thunder smash. You can still use your other attacks. I will flame us back to Eldstars Haven." Brighton said, focusing on the Haven he knew so well. Seconds later, they all appeared inside the Haven.

"Brighton! You survived!" Twila flung herself into Brightons arms.

"Can't breathe!" Brighton gasped.

"Brighton, You not only wasted Lowser, but Solarflare was vanquished as well. Everything is back to normal. I am returning back to my mountain." Fate orbed out.

"Speaking of which, Luigi and I need to go let Peach and Daisy know we are still alive. Kalmar, you wouldn't mind orbing us back home, would you?" Mario asked, turning to the Star Spirit.

"I will be happy to orb you two home." Kalmar said.

"Thanks." Mario said.

Kalmar orbed out with Mario and Luigi.

"I am going to ghost out to Starworld, and check on the eggs we left there." Waluigi said, ghosting out before anyone could stop him.

"I guess I will walk home." Wario started for the door.

"Wario, I will orb you home." Klevar orbed out with Wario.

"**And we weapon beasts better warp ourselves to our portals and continue to guard them.**" Spectra and the other four weapon beasts, all of them repaired, disappeared in a flash of light.

"And I have a Kingdom to salvage." Brighton flamed out with Twila still hanging on to him.

"Everything is back to normal again. Hey Skolar, I bet you five star coins that the peace will last for five days!" Muskular turned to Skolar.

"You owe me from the last bet! Speaking of which, you still owe me four star coins!" Skolar cried.

"That's why I am making the bet!" Muskular said.

Eldstar shook his head and walked away from the two arguing stars. Everything was normal again, all right.

**THE END**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: Thus ends an exciting adventure of the Mario Brothers saga. I hope you all enjoyed the story. I enjoyed writing the story myself. There is a sequel to Brotherhood in the works called Clouds of War. This story is told from the characters points of view, so it should be interesting to see everyone's reactions.**

**Twila: Finally! Its over! This is the last time I have to say this very boring line, Don't forget to review, now! **


End file.
